


Five Years

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A one-shot about a rule Sara has when it comes to her relationships.





	Five Years

Sara and Leonard were taking a late-night stroll through a park in the middle of winter when they somehow happened upon a particular topic of conversation.

 

“What do I think of marriage? Why do you ask?” Sara questioned.

“Just curious. What with your history as a party girl I’m not quite sure what your thoughts are on that sort of thing. Not that I’m planning anything or whatever. Just with Ray and Lily tying the knot it’s got me curious,” Leonard replied.

“Well if you must know I have this rule.”

“What kind of rule? Don’t marry Republicans?”

“No. The rule is not to marry someone you haven’t been with for at least 5 years or lived with for at least one.”

“5 years to wait, really?”

“Yeah, that way you know that you have a chance at a real lasting relationship and if you can’t manage to live with someone for at least a year then you definitely shouldn’t get hitched.”

“Hm. How long do you think we’ll last?”

“Don’t know. But I can’t wait to find out,” she said interlacing her fingers with his.

 

* * *

 

Sara was getting ready for her and Leonard’s five-year anniversary in their bedroom when he approached her from behind and placed a diamond necklace around her. He then placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

 

“Happy anniversary, Sara.”

“Happy anniversary to you too,” she said as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck in order to pull him in for a kiss.

“Ready to go?”

“Very.”

“Good. I hope you like horses because I called for a carriage ride to the restaurant.”

“Oh, going all out for this one, are we?”

“You have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

After their meal was finished they ordered a tiramisu to share and as they got close to finishing it Sara noticed there was something in the dessert.

 

“What’s that?” she questioned.

“That,” Leonard said as he pulled out a wet napkin to clean off the item, “is your present, which I hope to God you accept.”

 

He then got down on one knee to present the item to her revealing to be a large diamond ring.

 

“Sara Lance, you are the light of my life and you always have been. You’ve brought me a happiness I never would have dreamed of having. I’ve wanted to propose much earlier but of course you had that 5-year rule so I waited. I waited and waited until tonight planning this whole time so that everything would be perfect. Now if I really am one hell of a thief and I managed to steal your heart what do you saying about marrying me?” he proposed practically choking up as he did.

“Yes. Yes, yes!” she answered in tears of joy as he got up to pull her into a deep and loving kiss.

“So, you going to give me that ring or what?” she teased.

“Of course,” he said sliding it on to her finger.

 

A perfect fit, just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I LIVE for feedback!


End file.
